


奴隶（吸血鬼猎人 番外）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: KT, M/M, sm, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 尝试写下调 教，但是并不是真正的S M；KT，《吸血鬼猎人上部》番外，正文在Lofer反正车，没啥看不懂的！
Relationships: Kinki kids - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	奴隶（吸血鬼猎人 番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为吸血鬼正文中有介绍，光一的身体大约是人类30岁，刚的身体是人类15岁
> 
> R18，一章完

堂本光一坐在一个皮质的三人沙发上，他现在还穿着军装，一双黑色马靴，带着黑色的手套，他刚从兵营回来，他家里的小恶魔不让他换衣服让他坐在沙发上等他。

他不知道刚在卫生间做什么，反正他已经等得不耐烦了，“还没好啊！我饿了，”他现在需要血，刚身体里的血在门后诱惑着他。

光一看着桌子上的纯银打造的鞭子，手柄是木质的，前几天刚就是用这个东西抽了他几鞭子，這東西對吸血鬼来说，只是碰到都很痛，別提還抽在身上，“这小疯子疯起来，不比自己轻”他暗道。

刚总算出来了，光一看著剛，他有點搞不清狀況，并且他的样子让他极度饥饿。

刚全身赤裸着，头上戴着一对小恶魔造型的发夹，脖子上戴着一个皮带型的项圈，项圈上有一条牵引的链子，他把手柄处叼在口中，他脸很红，而且，眼睛带着情欲。

他向光一走了过去，光一看见他走路姿勢不太正常，他胸口一个黑色的带子，是为了固定着他身后的小恶魔翅膀用的，带子正好勒在他胸前两个红色凸起的位置上，他一走，身体一动，带动着带子摩擦他那两点，绳子勒的很紧，估计已经充血了。

刚快走到光一身前的时候他停住了，他扭过身，光一看见他把自己的两只手用手铐铐在身后，翘臀上是一个小恶魔的尾巴，這是他走路不正常的原因。

刚又转过身，看着光一跪在地上，向光一跪着再靠近了些，他把头往前伸，示意光一拿他嘴上的牵引链子。

光一从他嘴里接过牵引链子，“你这是又要玩哪一出？”

“刚今天是光一大人的奴隶刚说着，“因为我一会儿要给主教大人送一个大礼。”刚坏坏的笑着。

  
然后眼睛又充滿情情欲的看着光一，“所以，主人你帮帮刚吧。”

光一看着他漂亮的上目线，他现在只想压在他身上。 艹他，奈何他这个真奴奴隶还得陪他的主人玩个游戏。

“好吧，我就给小奴隶个赏赐吧”光一拉着他的牵引带，剛被光一拉了起来，光一还在缩短那个链子，最后刚的头搭在光一的肩上，光一停了下来，光一早就饿了，先吃饱了再陪他玩儿。

光一一口咬上他的脖子，喝他的血，一边喝着一边解开这个链子和他脖子的项圈的链接扣。

刚被他吸着血，這樣他更渴望著光一，光一看见他的小尾巴在晃动。

光一吃饱了，刚开始浑身发烫了，“小奴隶的血还是那么好喝。”

“主人，刚饿了”光一知道他哪里饿了，既然他吃饱了，决定好好和他玩这个游戏。

光一站起身，他的馬靴踩在地上的聲音很大，剛警惕著，但是沒有扭過頭，光一拿起他刚进门放在门口的马鞭，一鞭子抽在他腰上，他用的力气不大，说道“身子挺直，屁股再往后翘，我要看到你的腰线。”

刚一声呻吟，照着做，但是身后开始痒了，他后面想要被填满。

刚被光一看的身体更热了，然后他又一身呻吟，因为光一又抽了他一鞭子。  
他又說“把腿分开，别把你的小尾巴掉下来。”

刚分开腿，用力夹紧他的后穴。

光一又抽了他一鞭子，但是这次不一样了，他大叫，他几乎趴在地上，刚扭头看见他拿着那个银制的辮子，刚想，这是要报仇啊，只听光一说“说了让你把屁股撅起来的，是不够疼吗？”

刚没说话，光一又抽了一鞭子，“说话！”

“好痛！我错了主人，不要打了，那个好痛”

光一又抽了他几下，他坚持不住，头搭在了沙发上了，他身后的伤口灼伤一样的痛。他感到后背上血在流，他本来就被光一吸了血，现在又流血，他开始想要血了。

光一抓着他的头发让他抬起头，另一只手往上拉他胸口的绳子，他把銀鞭轻轻贴在他的乳头上。

“好痛！”但是还有种刺激的感觉。他乳头滴着血，伤口恢复很慢。

“主人....主人放过刚的乳头吧，您....您要是弄坏了，会。....会少了很多乐趣的。”

光一放开了他，刚的头搭着沙发上喘着气。

光一坐回到沙发上，说道“喜欢我这么对你吗？”  
“主人怎么对刚，刚都喜欢。”

“你后面把地板弄脏了！”光一冷冷的说道。

剛看着他一身军装，禁欲的美貌，让刚渴望着他的抚摸和贯穿，渴望他的血，但是他这个游戏不能要求什么，他还害怕他在把那个纯银的鞭子貼近自己的皮肤。

“主人，刚饿了，所以...所以弄脏了地板。”  
“你过来”

刚跪着挪到光一的两腿中间，他把头搭在他的大腿上，然后用脸蹭着他的腿，像一只小狗在和他撒娇。光一用马鞭代替手抚摸着他的脸，脖子，锁骨，和那出血的两点。

“主人，主人，”

“我的刚真可爱，想我的肉棒了？”  
“恩，刚想要主人的肉棒”

“伺候我吧。”光一身子往后仰在沙发上，低头看着他

刚双手还绑在身后，用牙咬着解开他的皮带，皮带太紧了，他解了废了些时间，口水流了出来。

光一用他戴着手套的手摸着他的下巴，“这么饿啊？都留口水了。”

刚脸红红的，他的确想他的肉棒，他用嘴解开他的裤子，他的臉時而蹭著光一火熱的陰莖，剛咬著拉开光一拉链，他看到内裤包裹着的肉棒，他像刚才一样用脸先隔着内裤蹭着，然后又亲了亲。

光一看这样不好脱，他站了起来，刚用牙咬着他内裤边缘拽了下来，半勃起的阴茎带着一点液体，蹭在剛的脸上。  
剛想去吃，但是还是先把光一的裤子往下拽了拽，他感觉自己身后已经在叫嚣着！  
当衣服退的差不多了，光一又坐在了沙发上，刚身子往前，想要他的肉棒。

但是突然光一抬起脚，用他的皮靴，碰着刚的那个太成熟的下体。

刚愣住了，这又让他开始了自我厌恶，“主人，不要碰刚下身了。”

光一一巴掌扇了过去“你是奴隶，你没有权利要求我什么？我想要碰你身体哪里都可以，你的身体并不属于你！”

刚低着头，光一还在玩弄着他那永远不会变成男人的阴茎。

光一想，不能把他欺负狠了，不然还得自己哄，“刚的下面很可爱，我很喜欢。”

“来吧，别不开心了，吃肉棒去吧”  
刚还是不动，光一把他抱了起来，看着他脸上的血泪，好了，主人给你好吃的，光一咬了自己的手腕，“喝吧”

刚喝着他血，身体更难受了，光一也憋的难受了，“好了别喝血了，去吃肉棒去”光一把他從自己的手碗上拽了下来，让他跪在自己身下，“你说让我和你演戏的，你不能生气！”

刚跟他赌气一样，一下把他阴茎吞了下去，光一被他弄的搓手不及，差点没泄了！“这个小疯子，”他想。

光一放在沙发上享受着小奴隶的伺候，刚在取悦他，他每次都含的很深，而且舌头有意无意的轻轻的蹭着他的柱身的劲。

他又开始舔着光一的囊袋，也轻轻的含着他，“你技术越来越好了。”光一說

他看出来光一很舒服了，他刚才是不开心了，但是他自己要求的，跟光一没关系，今天他本来就是想要光一舒服，来谢谢他最近为自己的辛苦奔波。

剛舔着他，弄的他脸上身上都是口水，他拿舌头舔着他的铃口，光一被他挑逗的无处发泄。

“都吃进去，”光一命令道  
刚又含了进去，他抬起身让光一可以进入他的喉咙，他忍着难耐，加快了速度

光一呼吸变得沉重，“恩....小嘴太会吃了”  
光一摸着他的头。  
“主人给我，我要。”刚换了口气，又含了进去。

“好，给你，光一按着他的头射了进去，刚嘴在吸着他的精液，光一放开他的头，他还在吃，感觉不够一样，感到光一没有再射了，他把他的阴茎吐了出来，他大口的喘着气，口水和精液还是有流出来。

“刚表现这么好，是不是因为你底下的小嘴想要吃肉棒啊！”  
刚水汪汪的眼睛看着光一，“奴隶的下面好饿，主人他要您的肉棒。”

「趴下」

刚肩膀着地，分开腿，屁股高高崛起，他特意塌下腰，因为光一喜欢他的腰线。

他的小尾巴已经湿了。

光一站了起来，把他的小尾巴拽了出来，里面一连串5个珠子，“啵”的一聲，這让刚颤抖了一下。

他后面更空虚了，后穴一张一合渴望着光一的肉棒。

“主人....”

光一扶着自己的阴茎在他穴口，摩擦着，进去半个头又出来，弄的刚的穴口以为吃到了，又出去了，弄的他难受极了。

“求主人使用我的身体吧”  
光一不再逗他了，他也想要他了，他一下捅到底，刚内壁紧紧的吸附着他，希望能缓解自己身体的难耐。

还好光一抓着他的腰不然他又趴下了，光一說“你这哪是你伺候我，明明是我伺候你啊！”

“恩...谢谢主人给我肉棒吃”  
光一一巴掌打在他的屁股上，“自己动吧”  
这个姿势剛实在他难了，他进出很慢，屁股都被光一打红了，虽然慢，但是疼痛让他后穴紧縮，.「啊...主人別打了」

光一到是很爽。

“主人，能不能换个姿势，刚的屁股要被主人打烂了。”

光一抓起他背在身后的手铐，拉着他往自己身上撞，他的屁股还红肿的，现在大腿也红了。

剛跪在地上，膝盖也痛，可是身体里好痒不滿足，“主人，啊！主人，主人肉棒艹的刚好舒服，还要！”

光一开始自己挺着腰干他了，这样可以更快，

“啊.！！！”

光一用吸血鬼的速度艹着他，让他也极度享受，但是很快他放慢了速度，因为他看刚已经高潮了，后穴收缩，身体痉挛。

“不要了！慢点！”刚哭了出来。

光一看他腿在发抖，光一不忍心把他抱了起来，把他扭过來，抱在沙发上，分开腿，又插了进去。

“谢谢，谢谢主人”  
光一擦着他的血泪“好了，还玩啊？”  
“我想让主人高兴。”  
光一一个深入  
“啊！”  
「我哪舍得，」光一拽开他身后的手铐链子，给他揉着手腕，“弄坏了，我还怎么用”

“光一，我爱你”  
「刚才只是惩罚你上次抽在我身上的，别老发疯，我不是说我的就是你的了吗？我的肉棒喜欢刚的小穴。」

“我的主人！”刚自己抱着自己的腿，让光一可以可以进入他更深，“请用我的身体吧”

“小疯子！”  
光一吻着他，一下下的整根抽出再整根末入。  
「恩...恩........」  
刚累了，搂着他的脖子“艹我！光一，快点！”

“好的，我的主人！”光一說到  
刚弓起了身子,「啊⋯⋯要到了，給我，光一！l  
光一射了進去，刚也高潮了  
光一退了出去，剛還在享受餘韻，突然他感到下身一個火熱的溫度。

「你！」剛看見光一舔著自己這個還是未成年的身體，「不要了！光一！」剛推開他！這樣只會讓他難堪。

光一抬起頭看著他，「我說了，剛很可愛，這裡也很可愛。」

光一含了進去，剛不知道光一被自己口的時候是什麼感受，他並沒有太大的快感，但是也不能說一点感覺沒有。

「光一....嗯....」  
光一吻著他的大腿內側，吻著他的小腹，用舌頭舔了一下他的鈴口，「嗯....」剛只感到憋的難受，他身後又癢了。

他扭動著身體「不要了，光一，好難受」他的下身也挺立著，光一的手指伸進他的後穴，按壓他的前列腺。

「啊！！！」剛射出了一點白浊，  
光一舔著嘴，邊說道「味道不錯」  
剛扭過身，趴在沙發上，「謝謝，但是我還是不喜歡他，我用身後也很快樂。光一，我還要，伺候我。」

「唉...好吧，我的伯爵大人，」  
光一壓在他身上，再次進入他的身體，他進出著，吻著他的脖子「你在我眼裡是完美的就足夠了，不需要有多餘的想法這是主人給你的命令」

「光一嗯.....謝謝......我愛你....啊！不要離開我」

「剛好喜歡主人的肉棒，啊！！」

「主人的肉棒只操你」光一說完堵上了他呻吟的小嘴。

剛的上下被他霸道的佔有著，他很高興，很高興光一可以這麼喜歡他，他也不知道到底誰是誰的奴隸了？

他們做了很久，最後剛的肚子裡都是光一的精液，然後就去誘惑主教大人去了，剛讓他以為在天堂，再讓他瞬間掉入地獄，再被自己踩到腳下！

他要為自己的初戀，真正的Domoto伯爵報仇！


End file.
